


Во всех мирах

by Pamdar



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamdar/pseuds/Pamdar
Summary: Иногда у Рона бывают приступы сентиментальности





	Во всех мирах

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ 2017 для fandom Harry Potter 2017

Гермиона тихо пробралась в дом и поднялась в спальню на второй этаж, привычно переступая скрипящие ступени. Рон уже должен лежать в кровати. Или, если это был тяжелый день, дремать в кресле. 

Но Рон обнаружился на коленях в ванной. С мученическим смирением на лице он собирал тряпкой с пола воду и выжимал в ведро. Толку от этого было немного. 

— Новая шутка из магазина? — с сомнением спросила Гермиона, оглядываясь. Из большой ванны практически вываливалась мыльная пена, она же покрывала полы и, местами, стены. В воздухе кружились маленькие пузырики. Повсюду стояли свечи, но сейчас горели только самые стойкие на верхних полках.

Гермиона старалась смотреть осуждающе, при этом готовясь сменить выражение лица в любой момент, если выяснится, что она забыла о какой-то годовщине. Сдавшись, Рон бросил тряпку в ведро и посмотрел на Гермиону снизу вверх.

— Знаешь, я все думал о том, что рассказывал Альбус, — начал Рон, словно продолжая недавно прерванный разговор. — О том, что есть множество реальностей, где мы не вместе…

Вот оно что. Сегодня был один из таких дней, которые Гермиона называла «внезапные приступы сентиментального бешенства». Только про себя называла, конечно. Она внутренне напряглась. После таких дней, как правило, приходилось делать ремонт.

— Параллельное существование множества миров не доказано, — вздохнула Гермиона, стараясь быть терпеливой. — Современная теория рассматривает реальность как прямую линию с узлами временных петлей, существование каждой из которых начинается и заканчивается только в момент переноса, подстраивая прошлое…

Но Рона не так просто было сбить с толку, если он впадал в подобное настроение.

— Тысячи миров, где Волдеморт победил, — продолжал он. — Где ты вовремя одумалась и вышла за Гойла.

— Слушай, я не думаю, что если бы мне пришлось выбирать, то…

Рона было не остановить. Гермиона слишком устала, чтобы сопротивляться.

— Наверняка где-то даже есть мир без магии, где мы никогда не встретились, и ты устроилась работать маггловской королевой, а я пошел клеить марки на конверты.

Однажды, особенно разозлившись на что-то, Гермиона сводила Рона на экскурсию в отделение маггловской почты — этот визит наложил травмирующий отпечаток на всю его последующую жизнь. Из жалости Гермиона даже не стала поправлять и говорить, что королевами не устраиваются.

Конечно, Рон знал, что королевами не устраиваются. Еще он знал, что Гермиона любит поправлять.

— В общем, я решил сделать тебе какой-нибудь маггловский сюрприз. Маггловский романтический вечер, — Рон довольно улыбнулся. Его логика иногда шла удивительными путями. — В знак того, как я ценю свое счастье. И в память о том несчастном, который сейчас один на кухне пьет маггловский виски и даже не чувствует вкуса, потому что стер язык о марки. Я купил настоящую маггловскую пену для ванн. Несколько галлонов.

Картина начинала проясняться. 

— А убираешь ты это руками, потому что… — Гермиона сделала паузу, позволяя продолжить.

— Потому что маггловский вечер должен оставаться таким до конца, — с обреченной самоотверженностью ответил Рон.

И Гермиона обязательно прониклась бы моментом, если бы по стенкам ведра не стекали капли воска. Она угрожающе сложила руки на груди.

— Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь. Ты уничтожил нашу ванную, а потом услышал, как я поднимаюсь, и трансфигурировал свечу в ведро, чтобы разжалобить меня ручным трудом? — Гермиона приподняла бровь и добавила: — Очень по-маггловски.

Рон не стал отпираться, только ссутулился и улыбнулся — немного нервно и при этом с надеждой. А после небольшой паузы спросил:

— Это сработало? 

На его лице было больше морщин, но это ничего не значило. Точно так же улыбался мальчик, который собирался сыграть смертельную шахматную партию гигантскими фигурами. И парень, который когда-то ее поцеловал в Выручай-комнате. Гермиона не могла на него долго сердиться. 

— Я думаю… — начала она, шагая ближе. — Некоторые вещи остаются неизменными во всех мирах.

— И какие же? — явно почувствовав перемену настроения, Рон поднялся с пола и улыбнулся шире.

— Ни в одной из реальностей я не вышла за Гойла, — Гермиона подошла вплотную, понимая, что устала после работы не так сильно, как казалось минуту назад. — А ты ни в одном из миров не работаешь на почте.

— Я так и подумал, — закивал Рон.

Гермиона ни за что на свете не призналась бы в этом вслух, но она любила, когда на Рона находило сентиментальное настроение.

Целовался он тоже немного нервно и одновременно — с надеждой. Так же, как и в каждом из миров.


End file.
